


You

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	You

**Title:** You  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu   
**Length:** ~1,500  
**Warning:** NC-17, quick smut  
**Inspiration:** DBSK’s One [lophe, I luv you for picking this song. <3 This ficc is for you.]  
**A/N:** Omgosh...I just noticed when I was rereading, but a spinoff from “Love in the Ice” slipped into this ficc...and I was even listening to ‘One’ on repeat too! xD

 

“Missed you” Junsu choked as he held tightly onto Yunho, crinkling his shirt, crying openly, wetting Yunho’s shirt “My heart only became more confused without you”

“Hush” Yunho ran his hand over Junsu’s hair, trying to comfort the other before he lifted the other’s head up, wiping away the tears “Our love is true, and our hearts won’t forget that, no matter where we are, so we don’t need to pray for this love to be true” Yunho latches his mouth on Junsu’s neck, sucking gently, leaving behind hickeys “because it’s already true.”

Like a gentleman would, Yunho slowly placed Junsu on the bed and with his hands, he lovingly caressed Junsu’s cheeks. “Don’t cry now”

Sniffing, Junsu suppressed his tears, looking up at Yunho, he gave the other a satisfied smile, pulling Yunho’s head lower for a light embrace “Thank-you for sacrificing everything just so that you could be with me”

“I’ve missed you so much” Yunho whispered sweetly into Junsu’s ear “my baby you”

It was a strange feeling, Junsu thought to himself as he tried to make sense of Yunho’s sudden charming words “I only have you in my eyes”

“Just one, there’s only you” Yunho agrees as he slipped his cold hands up Junsu’s shirt, conveniently rolling the other’s shirt up as well so that Yunho could have the pleasure of viewing Junsu’s smooth and pale skin all he liked before he told the younger boy “There’s no one else besides you”

Junsu was about to open his mouth to tell Yunho that he believes him, but Yunho placed a single finger over the other’s lips.

“Let me lay my love on you, Su” Yunho whispered softly.

Knowing what Yunho was implying, Junsu’s blush covered his cheeks as he quietly murmured “Only with Yunho-hyung, you’re the only one I want...”

Chuckling softly, Yunho moved his hands all over Junsu’s skin “You seem to have lost weight” Yunho started to feel guilty and distressed “And your hands” Yunho continued speaking, his own hands holding Junsu’s even colder hands “you hands are so cold”

“It’s not your fault” Junsu reassured, watching Yunho watch him.

Having got nothing to say, Yunho leaned in to peck Junsu’s lips a couple of times before he pressed gently against soft lips, his tongue slipping out to taste Junsu’s lips once more.

Before he knew it, Yunho had already taken off Junsu’s pants. Junsu only noticing when the cool air enveloped his skin.

Yunho quickly ran one hand down one of Junsu’s thin thighs. Touching, caressing, missing and relieved. And Junsu watched, watched as Yunho’s fingers danced down his sides, watched as Yunho continued to miss him. They looked into each other’s eyes, silently promising that they’ll be with each other from now on. Always.

With haste, Yunho tore off Junsu’s boxers, abruptly grabbing Junsu’s manhood.

“Sorry” Yunho spoke “for leaving you alone for so long” before he lowered his head towards Junsu’s erection, kissing the tip with gentleness.

Junsu shook his head at Yunho’s apology. He was glad. He was happy, everything is ok again. There were rainbows in his sky again. After all, Yunho is by his side again. And that’s all he really wanted, really needed.

Smiling at the other, Yunho propped his fingers into Junsu’s mouth, prompting for the other to suck, to lubricate his fingers well with saliva.

When Yunho thought they were well lubricated enough, he took his fingers out before gingerly pushing them into Junsu’s entrance.

Junsu squealed softly as Yunho’s fingers pressed into him. It wasn’t just one or two fingers either.

“Yunho, you’re so hasty” Junsu gasped, surprised.

“It’s okay, I’ll make sure I prepare you properly” Yunho told Junsu before he dedicated his focus to carefully stretching and prepping his loved. He could see and feel Junsu’s muscles clench and unclench around his fingers. It was, invitingly tempting to just pin Junsu down and take him then and there without the sufficient preparations.

Yunho shook his head, clearing out his thoughts, he said he would prepare Junsu, and he would. He wasn’t going to go back on his words.

“Yunho” Junsu looked at his partner, catching the other’s attention “Do you want me to lubricate you?”

Taking a look at the innocent face, Yunho smiled “sure” he temporarily took his fingers out of Junsu’s puckered hole and took his pants and his own boxers off along with the shirt Junsu had soaked with his tears from before and moved so that he now had his backside towards Junsu’s face.

Hesitantly, Junsu steadied Yunho by holding his waist before he let his tongue do the magic, lapping on Yunho’s erection cutely, so that even Yunho was distracted as he turned his head around to watch Junsu lick his building erection.

“Mmhn~” Junsu closed his eyes as he wrapped his mouth around Yunho’s member, his mouth sliding up and down, lubricating Yunho’s manhood well, not noticing that Yunho was no longer probing at his entrance, only noticing when he opened his eyes to see Yunho staring lustfully at him.

“Hyung, if you’re done, let’s do it now” Junsu said, already stretching his naked legs apart.

Shaking his head, Yunho went back to Junsu’s entrance, wanting to make sure that it was indeed well prepared. He could hear Junsu’s breath quicken as he pushed his now dry fingers back inside of the other.

After a while of stretching, Yunho smiled, pleased and turned around, making sure to give Junsu’s nipple a playful tweak before he made sure that Junsu was ready, placing a pillow beneath Junsu’s plump buttocks.

Positioning his erection, Yunho mentally stabilised himself, he couldn’t be too brash and hurt Junsu anymore. The number of times he had dreamt of finally making love with Junsu again over the harsh months of DBSK’s hiatus, he couldn’t even count them all, all he knew was that it was well above just a couple of times a day and that there was nothing better than the whimpering and awaiting boy before him.

“You don’t have to be gentle” Junsu told Yunho “Just, I believe in you”

Yunho smiled back at Junsu’s warm smile. Such a truthful smile. He missed it dearly, And without another word, Yunho pushed his erect member inside of Junsu in one swift thrust.

“Ahhhhn!~” Junsu moaned, jolting up, only to have Yunho’s hands hold him down.

Yunho looked into Junsu’s eyes, there was no need for words.

Without wasting any more time, Yunho pulled out and pushed into Junsu at a steady pace. He took pleasure in the way Junsu’s expression would relax and tense up every time he thrust into the shorter boy. He took pleasure in the way Junsu would murmur Yunho’s name, moan and groan, small little sounds escaping his lips, each one, a small miracle to Yunho’s ears.

Junsu clawed at Yunho’s back with each one of Yunho’s loving thrusts. He watched the soft hair stick to Yunho’s face and grinned a little. It was love, the way Yunho’s erection pushed past his muscles, skin rubbing against skin, sharing swear, sharing the love and the pain.

“Sit in my lap” Yunho cooed into Junsu’s ear “I’ll lift you”

“mm!~” Junsu managed, blushing brightly as he felt Yunho already lifting him from the bed so that he could sit in Yunho’s lap.

Yunho placed his lips back on Junsu’s neck, giving the other even more hickeys as he waited for Junsu to adjust to the new position.

It did not take long before Junsu shifted bravely, moaning quickly as Yunho’s member drove deeper inside of him.

“Just ‘bounce’ lightly” Yunho reminded the other, knowing that it’s been too long since the two of them have been so intimate. He briefly wondered just how they’ve both been surviving without each other. Yunho placed his hands firmly on Junsu’s thin waist.

Junsu nodded and slowly moved up and down, penetrating himself on Yunho’s erection. Slowly, Junsu wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist as Yunho started to thrust his hips up, wanting to go even deeper into Junsu.

The mere mental image made the two want to cum. And cum they did as they reached the height of pleasure.

Screaming, Junsu muffled his voice by biting into Yunho’s shoulder, his fingers digging into Yunho’s back and his toes curled, his muscles clenched tightly around Yunho’s shaft, not wanting to let go as Yunho spilled his seeds deep inside of Junsu.

Slowly, Yunho lowered Junsu back onto the bed, giving the other a couple of kisses on the cheek and lips, Yunho pulled his now limp member out, loving how Junsu’s puckered entrance would twitch as his manhood slipped out. Some things just never change.

“Thank-you for giving me everything” Junsu told Yunho, wrapping his arms around the taller boy “Thank-you for coming back to me”

Yunho ran his fingers through Junsu’s soft hair “And I thank you for having no one else besides me, for sharing this nameless eternal love with me.”

_For just one reason. You._

 


End file.
